Freedom Fighters
by silverserpent08
Summary: An old band of assasins living as told by one of their own. Kind of midevilish times.... Yaoi...possible OOC, definetly AU. mmm...I'm not giving away the pairings!


Okay! Here's a one shot I hope you'll enjoy. It's long and a little weird and definetly AU and possibly OOC. Oh yeah

IF YOU DO NTO LIKE YAOI TURN BACK NOW!

K, no on withe the fic!

Freedom Fighters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello.

My name is Heero Chang. Glad to see somebody is interested. What am I? A Freedom Fighter. . . actually I'm now a fighter for higher. But don't get me wrong, I'm not a lone stag. . . Well I wasn't…. but now I am.

You see I used to travel in this group a while back, that was during the war of the kingdoms, but before that I aided people with my skill of the sword. Depending on whom it was I did it either for money, or free, if I liked their looks. That was the part that depended on whether or not I did it for free or not. The thing is though. . . I did it for the men.

Yes I know manure has been dropped on you. Heero Chang loves men. It's my secret, but then again, now you know it. How did I become alone? Well before I traveled in the group I had picked up a bright loving archer. He was blonde always wore these snug deer skin leggings. . . Oh man he was a stud. His name was Quatre. He was so loving, always smiling, how his large blue eyes lit when he was happy and the sun reflected off his hair. Oh and the sex. . . . The sex was amazing.

Well you see that is a long story so if there are any other questions. . . Ah yes the ever popular, How did I get my name? Well that is a commonly asked question; after all, my name comes from two different regions with two different cultures. Chang comes from the mountains. The group of people who lived there were an extremely powerful race, all trained, from two years of age, to fight. They also have a tendency to be more beautiful then people in other regions. At least that is my opinion.

My first name, Heero, comes from Forests of the East. That is where a group of people who also produce the strongest warriors resides. We followed a leader named J. Strange to have a name that was only a symbol. So how did I get that name?

There was a fire. . . It was not in our pack, or area, the Forest of the East. It was up in the mountains. It wiped out the entire group of people of warriors. No one saw it coming. It was purposely set in a ring around the mountain and would naturally flow upwards. It was a tragedy. Our two clans were linked as allies and suddenly they were all gone, nothing but ashen corpses.

Except one.

A small boy. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Raven locks that fluttered around his shoulders and framed his face. He had a tattoo on his shoulder. It was a red dragon. He was being trained as one of the elite fighters as signaled by the red dragon tattooed to his shoulder. He could not have been more then ten. I was eleven or so at the time. He entered the main chambers in front of J. I watched his elegance and grace as well as the way he observed everything. For I too was being trained as an elite along with another boy also in the room with J, but instead of a red dragon ours were signified with winged patterns on our backs.

Me an angel. The idea is quiet laughable.

Anyways he entered and stood proudly in front of J. He had jumped into a small pond to survive the flames, he still did not escape them all though because he had shiny burn marks across his forearm and leg on the left side. His face and exposed chest were covered with streaked patterns of ashes, his eyes onyx and full of fire. He was allowed to train with us by J. His name was Wufei Chang and it was here in the Forest of the East that he met me, and his future lover.

I was sent away for a mission, it required the killing of a leader of rebels to the kingdom we were meant to protect. When I came back Wufei was gone. . . The one I love was taken from me, sent on a mission to kill another as an assassin. There was no guarantee that he would return. I requested to leave the group in the Forest of the East. J accepted my decision and I left. I never thought I would see Wufei again. We were both elite fighters. Both had the skills of the sword. . . And now it was that same training which we had practiced together that now kept us apart.

I met Quatre about five months later. He was an angel to me. He should have the wings on his back, not an elite swordsman. I aided him in seeking revenge upon his own father who had used him for. . . relief purposes; he was quite a sickening man. The man begged me not to kill him…..before I slit his throat that is.

Quatre and I stuck together an archer and a swordsman, which could be a very deadly combination. Quatre knew of my love for Wufei, he didn't mind though. We still had great sex; also I believe I was falling in love with him.

Time passed the two major kingdoms began rivalry for power. I had sworn to J that if there was ever a war between the different kingdoms, we had vowed to protect and another kingdom that I would protect the one that we had already sworn to protect when I was in the clan.

So I became a Freedom Fighter for the Statrial Kingdom. As much as I know that I'm supposed to protect them, I can't believe how stupid they were. They asked us to wear these uniforms that were restricting and stiff, not to mention the fact that they were bright white, yellow, and red. For crying out loud that's like saying 'Hey look your enemy is right here! Come kill me!'

I refused and luckily, and I do mean luckily considering how Quatre usually bends over backwards to please others, Quatre politely refused as well. We had been together for a little under seven years, always helping those in need under the name of the Freedom Fighters. I was eighteen and my love for Wufei has never really disappeared. Quatre and I were walking down one of the small village's streets to make sure no troops would attack the area, when there was a small ruckus at the end of the road. We hurried to see what the problem was when I froze, my heart stopped as well.

Wufei Chang.

The love of my life Wufei Chang was there another man next to him, with a long braid of hair. I had been yearning for him for so long that I have been stuck silent when I finally have seen my beautiful, raven-haired boy. How I wished to hold him, kiss him and make love to him, yet my mask remained in place. The ones that all the elite were trained to hold. I cannot seem to break myself of this habit and neither can Quatre after seven long years. Yet some how. . .

Wufei could. He was standing their smiling softly at the braided man. Sun glistening off a wet bronzed chest his black cloth shirt fallen to the ground and his hair dripped with the remaining water. He shook his head spraying small water droplets in all directions, his companion just laughed. The commotion turned out to be a young girl who dropped her cooking pans at the moment Wufei stripped off his shirt to expose his bronze skin in time for the braided boy to drop a bucket of water on his head which was brought up from the well. She was now blushing furiously and was gathering up her fallen pans.

We walked over to them, and stood three feet away. The braided boy looked up.

"Hello there. You two are a pair of lovely young studs." He smiled broadly at us, "My name is Duo, and I'm the elite fighter from the Shadow Forest. My partner here is --"

"Wufei"

Duo rocked back on his heels, "Okay. Maybe you already know him."

The raven-haired boy had his head tilted slightly to the side. "Hello. It is nice to see you again." He smiled fondly at me, "Who is your blonde traveling companion?"

"Quatre, he's an archer."

"Nice to meet you both." Quatre was being polite as ever, "Are you staying in this town?"

"Yes, we are waiting for a third member of our party for news. You are welcome to stay at the inn we are staying at. Unfortunately there is only one room." Duo did not seem to be finding that so unfortunate though, as he was grinning mischievously when he said it.

Wufei shook his head slightly, "You two had better watch it. He is so overly horny he'll be likely to jump you two in your sleep."

That night he did jump Quatre ...but that was with his permission of course, I had no idea how it had happened. Two nights later I had been dragged into their nightly activity. It proceeded for a month, yet for some reason Wufei never entered into the fun. That is partly the reason why I joined into Duo and Quatre's nightly games, hoping that he would join us. He always slept in the armchair in the corner. I was beginning to love Duo as well as Quatre, but the love for Wufei was different. I was compelled to have him, and yet, I did nothing to obtain him. I'm Heero Chang, an elite fighter, not someone who knows how to seduce another.

At the end of the month we were all eating bread outside when a man turned the corner and began to walk steadily down the center of the dirt road. Wufei silently rose from his chair. As the other drew closer Wufei began to run towards the man. At the last minute he jumped and was caught by this mysterious person. The one I loved, loved another, which is why I realized I could not have him. The boy I loved when I first saw him, the first to cause any emotion within me, was hugging and kissing another man. I did not show my saddened face, although my heart had been ripped in two.

They walked over to us. The other mans arm wrapped around Wufei's waist. I recognized him. He was another one of the elite fighters that I was being trained with, yet I barely spoke to ever. Wufei was smiling more and fuller now. I wanted to scream, yet I only held my mask. No one knew what I was thinking.

"We leave tomorrow. The war will begin soon and it will take us five days to get there by foot." That was all the strange youth said. He sat down taking Wufei into his lap hair falling over his face as he leaned down and gently licked and sucked on Wufei's neck. I felt a surge of emotion run through me, rage at the actions of this man, sad at the thought that I will never have the one I love, and of course desire which anyone would feel while watching the two people in front of me.

Wufei leaning his head back allowing those lips to suck at his exposed neck while under the table the other's hands roamed freely over the rest of Wufei's body. The slight gasps emerging from the raven boys lips were testament to what he felt for the one he loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night came swiftly; to my surprise it was not a long night filled with moans and sensitive touches that light your body. We were all curled around each other. I was between Duo and Quatre both of them snuggling up to me cherishing the moment of peace, while I laid wide awake, thinking of the one I have never had just an arms length away from me. The one I have never talked to holding Wufei in his arms as Wufei clutched him back just as tightly. I attempted to ignore my inner thoughts and kissed Quatre and Duo on top of their heads. Smiling at the way both of them snuggled closer despite the fact that both of them were very much asleep. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come but the last thing that haunted my vision before I fell asleep was the raven-haired boy.

The next morning we loaded our weapons, rations and supplies leaving the inn after paying a generous amount for the time that we stayed. The silent one took the lead followed by Wufei. Quatre was next then I and then Duo took up the back. He randomly cut down bushes to fall across our path as well. On our way to the place where we would fight the last war, we met several people. All of which were in need of our specialties.

We aided them all; no matter how long it would take to help them, because we were the Freedom Fighters. We pledged to help those in need and the people who needed us would get the help that they deserved. The news of us spread quickly throughout the land as people heard of our good deeds. More came asked for our help. . .

We fought off bandits. Hunted animals that were killing live stock, stopped petty thieves even. There was even time where we rescued a family from their burning home. We all had been working separately as Freedom Fighters for the last seven years, but now together, we became legends of greatness, just because the separate individuals grouped together as one. The type, which would go in the stories you tell the young ones.

Yet even though the fame came and brought our deeds to greatness, I still did not understand. Why must I be tortured watch him move with speed and grace and yet never will I be able to have such a beautiful person. He would never be mine; always he would belong to that mysterious boy. The boy who I began to look at in a new light. He to had the grace and elegance of the raven-haired boys and yet he had a different appeal as well. His eyes held depths, which you cannot begin to imagine.

The war had started three days earlier. We were camping out and tomorrow we would arrive at the battlefield. The clouds over head and the cold chill were kept off slightly by the warmth of the fire. It was my turn to keep watch that night. Duo and Quatre were sleeping huddled together by the fireside; they had both kissed me thoroughly before lying down together for sleep. I did love them. I knew that. Yet I still felt something tugging me towards the raven-haired boy.

Across the fire I saw the movements of the other two. I had stayed up for watch before and the two made love whenever it was neither of their turns for watch. I could see their outlines as they kissed each other, firelight flickering and revealing the sheen of sweat and the emotions displayed on their faces. Fingers lightly touching their way down the raven's body. Red dragon tattoo alight with a gleam, which made it, seem alive with passion. The moans and mewling, which were elicited from the dark haired boy as the other sucked his nipples, back arching toward the skillful mouth of the silent boy. Traveling lower, a hand wrapped around the jutting organ and Wufei whimpered at the skillful touch, stroking the pulsing organ smoothly.

Breath could be seen in the air as he lowered his mouth to the dripping organ. Wufei's fingers moving to mesh into the hair, tangling themselves together as the smooth strokes of a skillful tongue could be seen, wrapping around his cock and sweeping up the underside. "Aaahh. . . . Please. ." Wufei seemed desperate tonight his hand motions stilling the other boy and dragging him up so their mouths met in a passionate kiss. They broke apart panting heavily, Wufei whispering against the other's lips. "Please. . . I can't wait tonight. . Not tonight. ." The other nodded slightly kissing Wufei as he coaxed the boy onto his back again. As their tongues clashed the silent one drew Wufei's legs up spreading them apart, slowly settling between them. They broke apart again and Wufei's chest was heaving. I had never seen him like this before, never so desperate.

"PLEASE. . . . I Can't Wait Tonight. . ." The boy just pushed slowly into Wufei, and the sliding of moist flesh could be heard. He stopped and waited until Wufei began to squirm. Sliding until he was almost out of the body beneath him he shoved till their skin slap together. The rhythm not slow but quick and rapid thrusts, as the moaning grew louder grunts of pleasure rising with each plunge. Thrusts slamming into his pleasure center, thrashing and scraping at the ground, back arching, loud moan with every surge, desperately speeding towards the inevitable. Climaxing together screams of pleasure ripped from their throats, panting heavily.

The other boy did not collapse onto the raven boy but carefully pulled out and lay beside him. Wrapping his arms around him and pulling a wool blanket up around them. Gentle kisses were exchanged and I sat there straining my senses to hear the words they spoke to each other. Wufei whispered to the boy, "I will always love you and wait for you."

"I will always love you Wufei Chang, wait for me tomorrow."

Drifting off to oblivion the two grasped at each other tightly Wufei burying his head in the warm body lying beside him, whispering again "I will always love you Heero Yuy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day we reached the battle. We were delayed by our deeds as the Freedom Fighters. The army, which we were fighting for, was already crippled. If only we could have gotten here sooner. We held our weapons out and walked strait into the battlefield. Instantly we naturally focused on the most intense areas of the battles charging in slashing through the ranks of our enemy. The glittering sword slicing easily through any armor or flesh which it met. Most of our own army was gone, diminished to the few skilled but tired or too stubborn to die. The enemy had been decreased by half after an hour. We had suffered maybe four deaths since then.

Wufei and Heero were off to the right fighting side by side. Duo and Quatre close by to my left. A large surge began heading for Quatre cutting him off from the rest of us. I yelled as I began charging forth to save my lover, Duo following suit. A scream ripped through the sir as Quatre fell, impaled upon a sword. We broke through minutes later fighting until they were all dead. I kneeled down next to my blonde lover searching for any signs of life in those frozen dying eyes. How could this happen. How could my angel have died?

I rose drawing up my sword; rage building in me as I charged at my enemy. The screams of agony as I pierced them did nothing to stop my pain.

My angel had fallen.

There were no more then a hundred of them left and at least twenty-seven of us. Duo and I continued to slice and hack at the people as they rushed to us like a swarm of bees. More fell on both sides, a thud as their remaining echo in the world, which they will never know again. I turned and watched in horror as suddenly Wufei was shot by an arrow from across the field. He collapsed backwards, and I could see him attempt to move his blade from the ground. I began running towards them; Heero was alone fighting still to protect the one he loved. A sword struck him in the chest, but that did not deter him as he killed the last of the enemy attacking him. He collapsed beside Wufei. I reached them. Wufei was already dead. Heero's breathing was labored, drawing in short, quick breaths. He had wrapped his arms around Wufei, bleeding profusely from a gash in his chest.

"Heero."

"Trowa . . . We have . .a . agreed to . . . To wait for you . . . No matter how long it takes." A thin stream of blood began coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, Heero. Please meet with Quatre for me."

He nodded his head, slowly closing his eyes, body relaxing as he drew a last rattling breath, ". . Wufei. . ." Heero Yuy died with Wufei in his arms. The battle to end all battles between the kingdoms was over.

But the price was too high.

Two weeks later Duo died in a medical tent, from infection in a gash he received from the battle. I was there with him till the day he died. I did not release his hand till he had to be buried. Quatre had died, Wufei and Heero had died. And I. . .

The one who didn't deserve to live, Trowa Barton, I lived. Trowa Barton was not my real name. That is the name J gave me to fight as a freedom fighter. I have no real name and so as to not forget the admiration, which I had, not love, for Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang I adopted parts of their names. There love for each other combined into one name. I love Duo and Quatre, yet I cherish Wufei and Heero as friends.

It has been ten years since the fight. It was not the last war, for today I'm off to fight in a new one. We are already being spoken of as myths and legends for children's nightly stories. I hope fate will be kind enough to send me to my loved ones who wait for me. I'm cold and alone and the last of the living Freedom Fighters.

I've written all this down in case I do die today and someone wants to know that the Freedom Fighters were not actually myth or legend but real and we strove to aid the people. Yet despite our efforts, more wars have emerged. There was no war to end all wars after all. . .

The only ones, who see the end of wars, are the ones who die because of them.

I'm off to battle now. I hope fate will be kind enough to send me to those who are waiting for me. I'm cold and alone and the last of the living Freedom Fighters.

Sincerely yours,

Heero TB Chang

The last of the Freedom fighters

28 years old

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So How was it? It came to me in a dream and I had to do something about it. Right? Right? Maybe it's just me. Any ways-

See ya around,

Silver Serpent


End file.
